Patrick Roberts
| clubnumber = 26 (2014) 14 (2014-2015) | debut = Man City (a) (22 Mar 2014) | lastapp = Norwich (a) (2 May 2015) | firstgoal = | lastgoal = | joinedfrom = AFC Wimbledon - Jul 2010 | leftfor = Manchester City, £5 million (rising to £11m) - 19 Jul 2015 | leagueapps(gls) = 19 (0) | allapps(gls) = 22 (0) | otherclubs = Molesey (youth) AFC Wimbledon (youth) Manchester City (2015-present) | international = England U19 (2014-present) | apps(gls) = 1 (0) }} Patrick Roberts played at Fulham from 2011 until 2015. An attacking midfielder who would usually be found on the right wing, Patrick helped the U18 squad to become national champions in both 2012-13 and 2013-14, as well as FA Youth Cup runners-up in 2014. Devastating with the ball at his feet with pace and dribbling ability, Patrick moved on at the tender age of 18 to Premier League giants Manchester City. =Career= Before Fulham Born in Kingston-upon-Thames, Roberts represented Molesey and AFC Wimbledon at youth level, and it was at Wimbledon that he was spotted by Fulham scouts around the age of 13. Fulham (2010-2015) Patrick had represented the U16's at Fulham for a season or two before he made his breakthrough into the Under-18 squad; at this stage he was only 15 and was not yet even a scholar at the club. His pace and dribbling abilities had been noticed by England as he was selected to play for the national U16 squad in the Victory Shield tournament in 2012. After only a handful of appearances for the U18's, he scored his first two goals in a 6-0 thumping of Middlesbrough U18. Throughout 2013, he was rumoured to be a transfer target of Man Utd along with Moussa Dembélé, though nothing other than speculation had surfaced. A day after turning 17, Patrick signed his first professional contract with the club on 6 February 2014 that would see him through until summer 2016, and on 15 March he was rewarded with a spot on the bench for the first team in a 1-0 victory over Newcastle and handed the number 26 shirt. The following week, Felix Magath handed him his debut away at Manchester City when he was brought on in the 55th minute during a 5-0 loss. Amid speculation surrounding a transfer to a big money club, Patrick stayed at Fulham for the start of the 2014-15 season, and made sporadic appearances from the bench under both Felix Magath and Kit Symons. Many fans believed that, despite perhaps generally not being ready for first team football, he was left on the bench far too often and did not play much football of any kind throughout 2014-15 which possibly hindered his progress at the club. On 18 July 2015, it was confirmed by Kit Symons that Patrick had recently handed in a transfer request to push a move to Manchester City, and the following day it was confirmed by the club that he had left the club. After Fulham =Fulham Statistics= Appearances U18 squad U21 squad First team =Fulham Matches= U18 squad U21 squad First team =External links and references= Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:England